The lovely Stars
by reignofthefandoms
Summary: Riley Matthews is falling for the scientist down the hall. But nobody wants someone that's knocked up, right?
1. Chapter 1

Farkle Minkus. A strange name. A strange guy. Riley admits at first it was was fasination. He tumbled in every night at 8pm with scruffled hair. He ordered a large black coffee claiming cream and sugar threw off the coffees chemical purity. His notes were chicken scratch. Maybe that's why he always sighed over it. Most nights he stayed til Riley closed the downtown cafe for Mrs. Svoroski. They rode the elevator in silence up to the seven floor.

Farkle stopped at his door for a moment looking Riley's way. "Whens your next night off?"

"Tomorrow."

Farkle nodded. "Meet me downstairs at 10 tommorrow morning, I've got something I want to show you."

Riley nodded with a smile. "I'll be there."

"Goodnight Riley." Farkle added with a smile.

"Goodnight." Riley blushed walking into her apartment.

Riley couldn't help but feel like mush on the inside. She hadn't feel like this since Charlie. She sighed remembering her situation. She faced the mirror and slowly pulled her shirt up to expose her stomach. A small pouch was forming in her lower stomach. Three months since they broke up, four months pregnant. How did she expect her fantasy to turn out when she was carrying Charlie's child? No man wanted someone else's kid and she wasn't getting rid of it.

Maybe they could just be friends? Platonic.

That night Riley tossed and turned, morning couldn't come soon enough.

~~~~

Farkle stood in the lobby his hands in his pockets. He was nervous, he liked Riley and he wanted to impress her. She was sweet and innocent he wanted to treat her like the precious flower she was. Farkle imagined the future, Riley dancing in the kitchen in his t-shirt. Her feet make small beats on the damp tile floor. He smiles at her happiness wondering how he got so lucky.

A small voice inturrupted his thoughts.

"Riley.. Hi"

Riley admired his outfit of faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black suit jacket. He smiled and looked over her. She blushed hoping he didn't see her baby bump. She had purposefully choose a loose red babydoll style dress to hide it. Farkle didn't seem to notice a he stood taking her hand.

"Shall we?" He asked bowing slightly. Riley giggled nodding and following him out the building.


	2. Note 1

I have added content to chapter 1! Go back and read it to be up to date! New chapter in the next couple of days.


	3. Chapter 2

Riley and Farkle walked back to their apartment in silence. Riley couldn't help but overthink things. She liked Farkle she had since he walked into Svoroskis but she couldn't help but know it would be all over when he found out about the baby.

Farkle asked if she was hungry and she shook her head no, really she was but she was too nauseous to eat.

Farkle couldn't figure out what went wrong. First they were kissing having the best connection and now? Well now he couldn't communicate a single sentence without feeling like they were drifting farther apart.

In what felt like forever they arrived at their apartment building. Farkle didn't even stop at her door, he just kept going. What was the point?

"Farkle!" Riley called out to him. When he turned to face her she walked towards him. "Thank you." She said leaning in and kissing the best way she could muster up. He smiled lightly into the kiss and held her hips.

Riley pulled away. "I'll see you tonight when you get off work?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

Farkle smiled. "You betcha."

Riley giggled and kissed her nose softly. "Goodnight Farkle."

Farkle wasn't sure what to think. A kiss, silence, and another kiss. He wanted answers but he certainly wouldn't demand them. He needed to just watch her and see what he could figure out.

The next day Riley waited on tables from 12 to 10. It was a long shift but it was normal. As it got closer and closer to 8, Riley couldn't wait to see Farkle. She wanted to feel as close to him as possible before he slipped out of her hands.

Finally at 8:05 he walked through the door. Riley couldn't help but let a grin escape. As Farkle sat down, Riley poured him a cup of black coffee. She walked over to him carefully not trusting herself to not spill coffee on him or the floor. She sat it on the table gently and sat down next to him. "You're late." She teased.

"There may or may not be a good reason for that."

Riley cocked her eyebrow. "Oh really? I'd love to hear it. Without a word he pulled out a silver necklace out of his pocket. It was adorned with the letter F. Riley couldn't help but giggle as he put it on her neck. She sighed softly knowing that this would have to end soon.

Riley leaned in kissing gently, her hands in his hair. "It's beautiful."

Farkle smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Riley nodded and kissed him again.

"Riley! You've got tables waiting!" Mrs. Svoroski called out in her gentle tone.

Riley blushed pulling away. "I'll be back." She said gracefully getting up from the table and returning to her customers.

Farkle watched her as she worked. He didn't understand what was going on in her head. First she was open then closed then open again. Farkle could see on her face that she was concerned about something. Was it him? Was she concerned about their relationship?

Before Farkle knew it the cafe was closing. He helped Riley clean up the tables. He could tell that she was stressed out and he didn't want her upset.

They took the elevator up in their usual way. This time standing a bit closer together, holding hands.

"Do you want to come over and watch a movie?" Farkle asked kissing the top of Riley's head. She nodded leaning into his shoulder.

Riley walked into Farkle's apartment in awe. His place was clean, organized, and beautiful. The couch where they settled was long, black, and suede. It was comfortable but Riley was afraid to mess up the beautiful texture.

Riley cuddled up to Farkle's body, his arms holding her close. Her eyes eyes settled on her stomach holding in a sigh. She wanted badly to tell him but she wanted to hold onto him a little longer.


	4. Note 2

Hey guys! I will be posting a new chapter soon! I want your input though. How should Farkle find out about the baby and when? Let's see whose right ?


	5. Chapter 3

Shoutout to Etherealessence for helping me with the "big reveal". Also the second part of this chapter is based on "fall apart" by Sabrina Carpenter. Go check it out!

Riley woke up in the morning cuddled up to Farkle, a blanket draped over them. Riley couldn't help but smile. She stretched slightly placing her hand on his chest and kissing his cheek. He stirred opening his eyes slowing a smile spreading across his face.

"Morning." He said with a groggy tone of voice.

Riley smiled at him with a sleepy look. "Good morning." She said wrapping her arms around him. Farkle pulled her close and she jumped slightly trying to keep her stomach from poking into him.

"What is it baby?"

"Nothing, nothing." She said panicking. What was she thinking? She'd be showing dramatically soon, she couldn't keep it up much longer. She sat up away from him. "I gotta go."

"Why what's wrong?"

Riley suddenly felt nauseous. "I'm not feeling good. Don't wanna make u sick." She said nervously and ran out the door and down the hall to her apartment.

She sat on her bed and started to cry. She couldn't believe she let herself play with the idea that he would ever stay. Or that she could hide the pregnancy. Farkle stayed outside her apartment for 5 min repeatedly knocking but Riley just cried on her bed not even thinking about getting up.

Farkle knew something else other than Riley being sick was going on. She suddenly changed her mood just like every time before. But he decided to let her alone at least for a little while. By the next night she still hadn't started talking to him again. He wanted answers. At 10 when she got off he sat and waited for her. She cleaned up locking the cafe up.

"Riley..."

Riley didn't noticed he was still sitting there. She had done a pretty good job of ignoring him all night. "Not now Farkle,I'm busy."

"Then when Riley? Cause I have a feeling your later means never." He sighed. "What did I do? Why are you shutting me out?" Farkle pleaded.

"Because we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't want me."

Farkle heart sunk, he stepped closer to her. "Of course I want you. I want to hear your laugh everyday. I want to fall asleep with you next to me after laughing our guts out at a movie. I want to spend time with you while you clean the cafe. I want you Riley."

Riley couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face. "No you don't Farkle."

"Yes I do."

"Farkle you don't want me okay? I'm pregnant! With my ex'a baby."

Farkle went to interrupt then realized what she said. "Oh Riley." He said tucking a stray hair behind her ear and kissing her gently. "I didn't know."

"I know." She whispered not knowing if he was staying or not.

Farkle smiled at her. "I don't care. I want you."

Riley smiled but it quickly faded. "But it's not yours."

"We can raise it like its mine." Farkle said caressing her cheek.

Riley giggled looking down and her hands. "Yeah okay."

Farkle smiled and kissed her again. "Let me make love to you."

Riley looked up at his eyes. "What?"

"That way its like the baby is really mine. Besides I want you Riley."

Riley bit her lip and nodded. Farkle scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the cafe. waving as they left.

Farkle and Riley stood facing eachother in the dark. Farkle gently tucked her hair behind her ears. Moments like these weren't only in the movies, no this was real.

Farkle knelt in front of her sliding her pants down to the ground, Riley stepped out of them with ease. He stood slipping her shirt over her head. She was standing there naked to his eyes. He couldn't help but take in all of her beauty. Riley blushed deeply, her heartbeat echoing through the room, there wasn't any place to hide.

Farkle gently pushed her onto the bed and climbed over her. He stopped over her stomach and placed a kiss. "Hi there." He whispered then made his way up to Riley's lips.

Riley was falling again and she was scared but she trusted him. She had to listen to her heart and her heart wanted Farkle. It was like a movie scene, Spider-Man and Mary Jane or Romeo and Juliet. But they weren't acting, they were no directors calling the shots. No this was real just Riley and Farkle.


	6. Chapter 4

Farkle gazed down at Riley's blanket covered body. He couldn't believe the girl in front of him was carrying a baby. She looked so fragile herself. Sure the baby wasn't his but he felt like it was.

Farkle gently laid his hand on her stomach while pulling her close. He softly rubbed as he thought about what was to come. Giggles and smiles as the baby learned to be human.

Riley stirred underneath Farkle's hand. He smiled and laid a kiss on her temple.

"Hey.."

Riley turned to him with a smile. "You're still here."

Farkle cocked his eyebrow at her. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Riley shrugged. "Thought you changed your mind or I dreamt it."

Farkle laughed quietly. "Trust me you did not dream last night." He said kissing her neck and reminding her of their night.

Riley laughed at the tickle of his morning scruff. "Stop that! The hormones make me crazy."

Farkle smiled. "Oh really?" He said continuing to kiss her neck. "I don't mind that."

Perv. Riley thought but she honestly didn't mind it not with how her hormones were treating her.

Before she could think any further about what might happen next, her stomach began to turn.

"Crap." She said quickly getting out of bed and running to the bathroom. She quickly fell to her knees and threw up in the toilet.

Farkle sighed softly and followed her into the bathroom holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"So am I that repulsive?" Farkle joked after Riley wiped her mouth. Riley giggled and shook her head. "Morning sickness." She muttered.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" Farkle asked concerned. Riley nodded.

"I'm four and a half months by now. I have an appointment tomorrow."

Farkle just nodded. He wanted to go but he was afraid to ask. "You're coming right?" Riley asked. Farkle smiled bright and nodded.

"Of course."

That night Riley fell asleep on Farkle's couch. She knew the her apartment was just a few steps down the hall but she liked being with someone at night. She had spent the last three months facing her situation all alone and now she had someone there for her.

Farkle stayed up almost all night researching pregnancy. He knew a lot about biology, that was his major in college. Now he worked as a researcher for BioMed which was a company that dedicated their time to making sure products were safe for the environment. He was fascinated by pretty much anything science related.

Suddenly pregnancy intrigued him, maybe it was because his girlfriend was pregnant but it was a pretty cool thing. The way the mother's body changed as the baby grew. He wanted to be completely ready for whatever came his way.

Apparently during this stage of Riley's pregnancy. The baby's organs were fully formed and its hands and legs were starting to form as well. The baby was about the size of a plum. Riley would be growing tired too. The baby will start feeding off of the food she eats.

He loved researching things in science he always has. Science was his first love now Riley was becoming his second. He found many things in nature a miracle but the tiny thing inside Riley's stomach? Well that was the greatest of them all.

NOTE:

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I want to please my readers soooo here is a poll for you guys. Please comment ur answer.

Do you want Riley's baby to be a boy or a girl?

Please comment, kudos, favorite and whatever else it is you do!


	7. Note 3

Hey Everyone! First off I jut wanna say thank you so much for all the support for this story! I didn't expect all the feedback. Second, if any of you are also lucaya shippers go check out my other story "Black and Blue" it needs some love. Third, the reason I made this post lol I jut started a new blog on tumblr specifically for my fanfics. I co-owned it with two other lovely ladies. We are taking prompts and ?s about ourselves. Please go show it some love! The name is BallerinasCowboysandMinki. Please go check it out! Follow, like, reblog and send us some requests!

thanks guys,

All my love,

reignofthefandoms


End file.
